Power Rangers DT: Gem Recovery and Lies
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Follows Jurassic Calling. Tommy endangers himself and lies to Jason, hurting both of them. Cowritten with BlackFox. Contains Spanking  severe ; spoilers; violence; angst; and sexual situations.


**Gem Recovery and Lies**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Jurassic Calling. Tommy endangers himself and lies to Jason, hurting both of them

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking (severe); spoilers; violence; angst; sexual situations

The sun was hot as the summer yielded no quarter, but Tommy Oliver Scott was determined to explore the cave he had first found when he had been badly hurt. He connected the cables and lowered himself down to the wet stone surface before he lit a glow light. The cave had not been entirely deemed safe, but the young man was determined to find more of those stones, crawling on all fours to get deeper inside. His breath came out in pants, soon sliding onto his belly towards the back, taking photos. He then saw the stones, in awe climbing get to them. Once they were in his pack, the former power ranger ignored the warnings to get back up to the surface. He held out until he noticed the water surfacing from an underground ocean filling the cave. Tommy gasped in shock and scrambled to the edge of the cave with fear in his chocolate eyes, but he grabbed onto the harness. His arms ached as he climbed up and lay on the ground, panting hard with exhaustion. He was soaked to the bone and Tommy gulped, knowing that he was going to be in big trouble but he couldn't help but smile. He had found three new stones! Glancing at the others, Tommy finished his work and headed to his jeep to drive home, hoping Jason wasn't home so he wouldn't see his wet clothes.

Jason was still taking care of a few errands, and hoped that Tommy would be all right on the dig. He fully expected his husband to be careful, since they'd had their last 'discussion' about being careful not too long ago.

Now, Jason parked his car outside their house, and smiled when he saw that the jeep was there, indicating that Tommy was in already. Looking forward to seeing his love again after a long day, Jason got out of the car and headed into the house.

Tommy thankfully had returned to the house before Jason, and was in the shower, hearing the front door closing. The younger man groaned a little and hoped Jason wouldn't find out about the cave filling with water. The young man soon finished the shower, and had wrapped the towel around his waist, seeing Jason come into their bedroom. "Hey, baby. How was your day?"

"Boring without you." Ignoring Tommy's undressed state, Jason stepped over and hugged his husband tightly, kissing his neck. "How was the dig, love?"

Tommy smiled and returned the hug. "It was pretty interesting. I found three more gems and amazing fossils and brought them home." He failed to mention that they were in his now soaked bag.

"Mmm... My husband, the amazing palaeontologist." Jason kissed Tommy lingeringly. "Why don't you get dressed? I made us dinner reservations. We've been so busy lately, it seems like we haven't had much time for ourselves."

Tommy smiled and chewed his lower lip. "Um in a moment. Jason, I need to tell you something. The cave was filling with water after I went into it to get the stones."

Jason pulled back a little, and eyed Tommy with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just got a little wet is all; and what was important was that we got the gems."

"As long as you're all right." Jason kissed him again. "Better get dressed – otherwise I'm gonna forget we have reservations."

Tommy smiled and took off his towel before he began to get dressed for their dinner date. "Oh, did you make any progress on the other gem?"

"It appears to be nearly indestructible, but I haven't yet worked out if it could be used in a morpher." Jason began to get changed.

"I know you will make it work, honey, you are definitely good at that stuff," Tommy said; but something was bothering him as he thought of the day's events, hoping that it wouldn't be discovered that he had entered the cave a day in advance. He had ignored the warnings that the cave could flood any moment.

Once they were both dressed, Jason leaned across to kiss Tommy deeply. "I love you so much. You're my world."

"Love you too, baby, and you are mine too." Tommy returned the kiss and smiled, grabbing his husband's butt. "Mmm; very nice butt, Jase."

Jason smiled, and kissed Tommy's neck. "Come on, love. I want to spend time with you today."

"Mmm okay, let's go on our date and then we can come home and have our fun."

Jason kissed Tommy's lips, and then led his husband down the stairs and outside to the car, getting in the driver's seat.

Tommy was looking forward to some time with his husband and got into the car, but a part of him felt a little bit off. They soon were on the way to the restaurant, and both men began their romantic dinner with a bottle of wine. When their dinner arrived, Tommy found he wasn't as hungry as he thought he was.

Jason watched his husband with concern. "You feeling a bit shocked still from the cave flooding?" he asked gently, stretching a hand out to take Tommy's.

"I'm okay, Jase honey." Tommy put his fork down and took a drink from his wine glass. "Um Jason, I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything for you, love. You should know that by now."

"I know; but what I am about to ask you might seem a bit unorthodox. I need you to spank me when we get home." Tommy's voice was a whisper, feeling intense guilt for leaving out information that he knew would anger Jason.

Jason frowned, and squeezed his husband's hand. "Why, Tommy?"

"Cause, um, well I just do. It could be fun, after all." Tommy didn't want to tell his husband exactly why.

"You mean as part of our games?" Jason asked. "I can do that."

"Um, well, yeah. I mean, why not; right, baby?"

"As part of our evil ranger games?" Jason smiled, but he was still concerned. He somehow had the feeling he wasn't getting the full story.

Tommy nodded and smiled, but it wasn't his usual full smile, with the former power ranger playing with his food, stabbing it with his fork.

Jason reached across and took Tommy's hand again. "Hey. Do you want to go home?"

"No, honey, I don't want to ruin the night just cause I'm not very hungry."

"You're clearly not enjoying yourself, love. I'd prefer doing this another day, when you feel better."

"I guess; but man, I am sorry, honey. I just wish I wasn't so distracted," Tommy said, and sighed before he asked the waitress to put their food into take out containers. He then stood up and chewed his lower lip, meaning that he was nervous about something.

Jason paid, and slipped his arm around Tommy's waist as they left the restaurant. "So what's wrong?"

Tommy licked his lower lip nervously and looked at his husband. "Um, well nothing, really, Jase...I just have had a long day is all."

"You look like you're nervous about something."

"I am fine, Jase. I just have a bit on my mind is all." Tommy inwardly groaned, thinking about Jason finding out about him risking his safety again. Jason was going to be angry.

Jason kissed Tommy's cheek. "I love you. I hope you know that." He got into the car.

"I know, honey, and love you too." Tommy said as he got into the car and looked at him. "I just want to get home and play with you."

Jason smiled, and reached out to take Tommy's hand as he began driving. "We've been quite busy lately, I know."

"Yeah; but it is worth it, and any risk is worth it to find the gems."

"Not any risk," Jason reminded him. "Personal safety is not something to risk. Remember our discussion about that last time?"

"Um oh yeah, I remember all right, honey." Tommy looked at his husband and was clearly nervous and once they got home, the former ranger seemed almost nervous.

Once inside the house, Jason embraced his husband tightly. "So how do you want to do this, love? Since I'm doing it for you." As far as he knew, they were going to be playing.

Tommy groaned a little nervously. "Um, well, uh...well over your lap, like usual?" The young palaeontologist was beginning to get even more concerned. He then went up to their bedroom, and he went into the closet to put his suit away. There, his chocolate eyes noticed the paddle on the top shelf of the closet on Jason's side with his name on it. Jason had gotten it recently, and he hoped it was never used on his bare butt. "Man, I am in deep," he muttered softly.

"What was that?" Jason asked, from the doorway of the room, having come up to get changed as well. He took his clothes off, slipping into more comfortable ones. "So who's the bad ranger today?"

"I should be the bad one, Jase," Tommy said with a sigh as he turned and looked at his husband. "Dammit...Look, Jase, maybe we should talk?"

"What are we talking about?" Jason asked, stepping nearer to his husband.

"Jase, honey, you need to sit down." Tommy turned and stood there while Jason sat down. He then ran a hand through his hair and gulped. "Um, well, I didn't tell you everything Jason. When I said that I found the gems in the cave, that was true and so was the flooding; but I never told you about the tests to make sure that it was safe. The thing was, the tests were mostly done, but I didn't tell you that there was a risk of it flooding any second." Tommy took a deep breath with a groan, knowing his ass was doomed. "I knew about the risk and went in anyway."

A rather forceful curse escaped Jason's lips, and he stayed sitting down, knowing that if he stood up, he was likely to do something he'd regret. "So you've been lying to me." His voice was calm – way too calm.

Tommy gulped and didn't like the way his husband's voice sounded. "Uh...Well, not really. I just d...didn't tell you about the flooding warning."

"You've been telling me nothing's wrong all evening. Clearly, this is not nothing!" Jason's voice rose, and he had to close his eyes and take several deep breaths before he could continue in a slightly normal sounding voice. "Also... am I right in thinking you were using our play as a means to get a punishment without needing to tell me about this?"

Tommy chewed his lower lip nervously with a whimper, knowing that he was in deep trouble. "Uh...Yes, Jase. I was feeling guilty and wanted to, um, be held accountable."

Jason stood up, but then paused. "I can't do this right now. With as angry as I am, I could cause you serious harm if I began the punishment straight away." There was a slightly strangled note to his voice – he wasn't just angry; he was hurt as well.

Tommy looked down and felt his own eyes watering, feeling horrible for having hurt his husband. "Jason...Please. I am sorry. I...Didn't mean to upset you or not tell you."

Jason closed his eyes briefly. "I need to go work out in our training room. Because if I don't get rid of this soon, I'm going to lose control."

"I would deserve it if you did, and do deserve your anger. I am so sorry, Jason...please, I didn't want to upset you, and I'm sorry."

"I know, Tommy." Jason's eyes were a little damp when he opened them, but no tears fell. "But I don't want to hurt you – and right now, I'm angry enough for it to be likely." He headed towards the door of their bedroom.

Tommy was already in tears, having hurt the man that he loved more than anything in the world. "I don't care, Jase...I deserve to be hurt for what I did to you."

"But I care," Jason whispered, leaving the room – and only just before the tears began.

Tommy watched Jason leave him in their bedroom and fell to his knees on the floor with his heart aching. He then began to sob in despair at having hurt Jason, feeling a worse pain than he ever had till now. He betrayed his husband, and he felt like things would never be the same with him and Jason now.

Even as he headed down to the training room, Jason knew that Tommy was probably feeling bad. But he hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told his husband he couldn't stay. Jason always did his best to make sure he had a clear head when he punished Tommy – and he was so hurt, upset, and angry right now that he couldn't trust himself not to take the skin off his husband's butt once he had Tommy over his lap. So he did the only thing he could think of – he removed himself from the situation, and went to the training room to work off at least some of his anger.

Tommy remained in the bedroom and was sobbing as he removed his clothing, determined to get this done when Jason was ready. He knew that his husband was going to punish him and very severely. There he sat on the floor like an obedient pet with despair on his face and in his chocolate eyes. His face was tear-stained, and he could do nothing more to make amends to Jason.

As soon as he felt much calmer and ready to deal with the situation, Jason headed back upstairs to the bedroom. He was more hurt than anything else now – but when he opened the door and saw the state Tommy was in, even that fled. He dropped to his knees in front of his husband and embraced him tightly, burying his face into Tommy's neck. "Tommy..." he whispered, now sounding broken.

Tommy was too upset and shaken to say anything, but it was clear that he was haunted by having hurt Jason. He then began to sob when Jason held him in his arms, unable to help but feel deep despair at that moment. "I'm so so...sorry...Jase...don't hate me...please...can't lose you..." He spoke brokenly as he continued to repeat those words, believing that he had lost his world, his beautiful.

Jason's own tears began falling then, dampening Tommy's shoulder as he clung so tightly to his husband, as if he never wanted to let him go. "You won't lose me. You won't ever lose me. I love you. I love you so much." He held on as he repeated those words, over and over.

"I've betrayed you." Tommy was shaking as he sobbed in his husband's arms, unable to help it. "I ask you to...punish me...please, Jase...I betrayed...you..."

Jason stood up, pulling Tommy with him, and sank down onto the bed with his husband, dragging Tommy into his arms again and just holding him. "Just let me hold you... for now..." he whispered, stroking Tommy's hair and back.

Tommy didn't fight his husband's hold him and just lay in his arms, feeling horrible. "I...I'm...s...sorry...never meant to upset you..."

"I know, I know. Shh..." Jason continued to hold onto Tommy, still very tightly. "I love you. I love you more than anything."

"Love you too...I don't know what to d...do...I betrayed you. I thought I...lost you..."

"You haven't lost me. I didn't want to risk hurting you. I walked away because I was too angry to stay and not hurt you."

"I wanted you to harm me for hurting you, Jase." He wiped his wet face and sniffled. "I...I am s..sorry...been b...bad."

Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy even tighter, and kissed his wet cheeks gently. "I know, love. And this punishment will be bad – but I still love you. So much more than anything. If I didn't, I wouldn't have walked away. Because I never want to hurt you like I was going to."

"I know it will be b...bad...I deserve it for betraying you...I couldn't let it f...flood...would have lost them and...if they were important to save the world...had to get them while I could."

"But nothing is as important as your safety – and we already had to cover this." Jason kissed him, stroking his back. "So I think you're getting more than one spanking, love."

"What? More than one?" Tommy's eyes widened in complete horror, and the young man whimpered, finding that may be extreme. "B...But that isn't fair...t...that is harsh."

"That's what you suggested I do last time, Tommy," Jason replied. "And I didn't take that suggestion. But I think it's deserved now."

Tommy looked down and chewed his lower lip. "B...But two...You can't in one night."

"I don't mean in one night, Tommy. I'm not that cruel."

"I don't understand, how many nights then?"

"I think the first spanking should be now, and the second one should be at the weekend," Jason answered – it being Monday now.

Tommy looked down and nodded, knowing that he deserved it. "I...I deserve it, Jase...H...How severe?" He felt his stomach aching in fear. He chewed his lower lip nervously, knowing his bottom would be very sore.

Jason took his time answering as he stroked Tommy's arm. "At the weekend, it'll be the belt. But you choose now, Tommy. Do you want the hairbrush or the paddle for the first spanking?"

Tommy panted a little hearing the sentence for his poor bottom, but could only tremble, hating all the options. He knew he deserved this, but it didn't help that his bottom was going to be sore for days. He got up and walked to the closet and reached up, taking the paddle down. His hand trembling as he held the smooth wood before taking it back to his husband. "I...I deserve this...it hurts more than the b...brush."

Jason held his hand out and took the paddle with a serious look on his face. He sat up slightly, and patted his lap. "Come on, love. Let's get this over with."

Tommy already was close to tears as he went to Jason again, bending over his lap. He closed his dark eyes in despair, knowing that his bottom was doomed. "Sorry, Jase..."

"I know, love." Jason gently rubbed Tommy's bottom. "Tell me, then. Why am I about to spank you?"

Tommy groaned, hating that question, and he chewed his lower lip. "Aww, bro, do you always need to ask that?" Tommy sighed and thought a moment. "Cause I risked my life again when I was warned not to, lied to you, and betrayed your trust."

"And you're my world," Jason finished for him. "If you'd been hurt, it would have killed me."

"It nearly killed me when I hurt you," Tommy admitted and shivered, worried about his poor butt. "J...Just finish it?"

Jason took a firm hold on Tommy, lifted his hand, and brought it down in a hard smack – then again, in the same place, and a third time.

"Ohhh! Owww!" Tommy let out a gasped yelp as Jason began to spank him hard, and knew that this was going to be one long, painful night.

Jason continued with this pattern – landing three smacks on top of each other on unmarked skin, before moving on to the next area. It didn't take long before he was covering skin he'd already smacked; and after a few moments, he tipped Tommy up so that he could swat his sit spots and thighs.

Tommy was sobbing as Jason spanked his naked cheeks hard. "Owww...ohhhh...gahhhh man, Jase!" His face was already wet with tears, and knew that he was still to get the crack of the paddle. Man, he was a grown man; and a spanking could always turn him into a well-spanked little boy.

Jason continued to land the hard smacks, making sure that none were too harsh – but that they would sting. Finally, when Tommy's bottom was very hot, he picked up the paddle, and rested that against his husband's bottom.

Tommy hissed in pain when he felt the solid wood pressing against his scarlet cheeks. "Owww...ohhhhh."

For a moment, Jason just rested the paddle there. "Tell me why you lied to me."

Tommy sighed and felt his voice trembling with both pain and tears. "I...I didn't want to worry you...I never meant to lie to you, but it...just happened when I thought about the last time."

"You know that lying damages relationships," Jason said. "It caused us both more pain than if you'd just told me immediately."

"I am s...sorry...I shouldn't have...kept it from you...please...don't hate me...don't leave me."

Jason shook his head. "I could never hate you, Tommy. But I was angry, and I was hurt. But you were as well," he said quietly. "I could see when I came back in here." He swallowed, a couple of tears slipping out of his eyes and splashing onto Tommy.

Tommy was sobbing again when he heard the sorrow in Jason's voice, but his cheeks trembled, waiting for the paddle to come down on them. "I am so sorry, baby...please finish this? I need to feel punished."

Jason lifted the paddle, and brought it down fairly hard.

"Ughhhh! Owwww!" The first crack of the paddle definitely did it, and Tommy Oliver Scott was bawling once again, with his bottom burning severely, sure that he would be blistering after.

Knowing that Tommy had another severe spanking coming, Jason landed only ten hard swats in total, and not anywhere near as hard as full strength. Then, he let the paddle fall, and pulled his husband into a hard embrace.

Tommy was shaking and unable to even form coherent words any longer as the paddle burned his bottom. He cuddled into Jason's warm arms, feeling his bottom burning. "Owww..."

Jason kissed and cuddled Tommy, his own tears falling and mingling with his husband's. "I love you. I love you," he kept saying it over and over.

"Love you too...forgive me?"

Jason nodded, kissing Tommy's neck. "Always. But you've still got the second spanking coming," he added, arms tight around his husband.

Tommy groaned and pouted, but knew he had it coming. "I know, but I deserve it. I really am sorry, bro...I hurt you and hurt myself doing it."

"You scared me when I came back in, love," Jason said quietly. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a bad way like that."

Tommy looked down a little. "I was devastated when I hurt you, and felt like I'd l...lost you."

Jason let his fingers slide through Tommy's hair. "I told you that you couldn't do anything to make me stop loving you."

"I felt like I had hit that limit tonight."

"There's no limit," Jason said quietly. "I might be angry with you. I might be hurt. But I'll always love you. And because I love you so much, I knew I had to leave. Because I'd never want to hurt you."

Tommy smiled and was soon sleeping in his husband's arms, feeling somewhat forgiven and safe even if he had a second spanking coming. It sucked that they never even got to have sex that night. Tommy knew they could have sex another night, when his bottom wasn't sore. "I love you," he murmured as he slept, knowing no matter what he did, Jason loved him.

Jason woke up the next morning still with Tommy in his arms. He placed gentle, feather light kisses over his husband's face and neck, one hand drifting down to check on the condition of Tommy's bottom.

Tommy squirmed a little under the loving butterfly kisses and touches all over his body. He groaned when those hands moved down his sore bottom and grunted a little. His chocolate eyes opened and he smiled a little. "Never going to get tired of waking up to you, Jase."

Jason pressed his lips to Tommy's. "Good. Cause I'm never gonna get tired of waking you up like this. How are you feeling, love?"

"Well, my butt still hurts; but I should be used to that by now," Tommy tiredly joked, and then began to lose his smile. "We should check those stones; and had some ideas on morphers last night - but really sorry, Jase. I don't know what came over me...just had to get those stones and the fossils before the water came."

"I know you're sorry, Tommy," Jason replied. "I'm not mad at you anymore – but I have to say, it was a good idea to put in a training room. Not sure how things would have gone if I couldn't go and work out some of that anger."

"Yeah, but at the time, I wanted that anger to punish me." Tommy sighed and groaned, stretching on the bed. "Uhhh..We should figure out about those stones and we should finish building the command centre under the house in the caves. We may need it. With rangers, we will need a command centre." Tommy sat with a wince. "Uhhh, damn; you spank hard, honey. But seriously, when I found the prophecy on that artefact, I didn't believe it. It had spoken of warriors of colour that would fight forces of darkness and light the way for all that is good. Two lights of the rainbow will take upon the mantle again. What if that is us, Jase? You already have a dino gem."

Jason sat up as well, reaching out to take Tommy's hand. "It seems likely. Perhaps there won't be any more to find – and you won't need to risk yourself recklessly again." He leaned forward, and kissed Tommy hard and passionately.

Tommy nodded and looked at his husband. "I hope so, cause I don't think I'll have any skin left on my butt after this weekend."

"You wouldn't have had any skin left on it if I'd punished you without calming down first," Jason said seriously. "I wasn't exaggerating when I told you I couldn't stay. You did hurt me, Tommy... I wondered if you didn't trust me at all."

"I just didn't want to upset you, Jase, but then realizzed my mistake. I felt guilty and couldn't keep it from you. I do trust you, Jase, just didn't want to cause you any pain or worry over my excavations."

"I worry about you much more when you keep things from me." Jason slid his arms around Tommy. "If you lie to me again, you'll be over my lap for the belt on your bare bottom, no questions asked."

Tommy groaned about the possibility of being bent over his husband's lap getting the belt. He then chewed his lower lip and smiled. "Bad time to tell you that I finished your morpher, then, huh?" He of course hadn't told him that, and was planning to give it to him as a surprise.

Jason blinked, and then smiled, hugging his husband tightly. "You did? That's great!" He kissed Tommy, letting his fingers drift gently over his chest and back.

Tommy smiled and returned the kiss. "Also working on a few more; or will when we can figure out if one of those stones is mine. We need to be ready, considering we both know how evil is." He then began to crawl over to his night table to grab the black box. "This is yours, Jase, honey...ohhh man, my butt..."

"I know it's painful," Jason said quietly, touching Tommy's back gently. "And you still have another one coming. But I still love you. And it'll help us both to heal."

"Oh, honey, don't remind me about getting the belt. I hope one of these days that we get to play spanking without me being punished."

"We will one day soon," Jason promised. "Although actually, I was just thinking back on yesterday... having you on your knees naked in front of me could be a real turn-on during our play." He smiled, slightly mischievous.

"How so, Jase?" Tommy looked at his husband, a little confused.

Jason shrugged, hand moving over Tommy's back. "It wasn't fun at all when I came in to find you in that state on your knees last night. But during play... I don't know. Want to try it? It's a little more submissive than we normally try."

"I suppose we could try that in our play. I'm guessing you would be my Master, or evil and have captured me?" Tommy asked, and then shivered, blushing a little. "Ohhh that is kind of turn-on...both of them."

Jason grinned. "Yeah... I think it could be, so long as it's in play. But Tommy... did you really think you'd screwed up so badly I wouldn't want to be with you anymore?" he asked, serious now.

Tommy nodded that he had thought that, with his eyes blurring a little. "Yeah, I did...I had betrayed you and hurt you, Jase."

Jason slipped his arms around Tommy, cuddling him close. "When I saw you like that... all I could think was how much I loved you. And you asked me not to hate you again... you said you didn't want to lose me."

"I don't want to ever lose you, Jase. I would die that day to be without you." Tommy then smirked a little. "Didn't know I turned you on though doing that. You know I am always willing to submit to any whims you may have."

Jason let his fingers move over Tommy's hair and back. "You won't ever lose me. I have to say, though, it wasn't a turn-on at the time. All I could think of was holding you and making sure you knew how much I love you. You didn't need me to hurt you... you needed to know that I still loved you."

"I love you, too, and I know now that no matter what things I do, that isn't going to change. You are everything to me, Jase." Tommy felt loved in those arms and kissed his husband. "Mmm, we should get to work on those stones, don't you think? I am also going to make you some chocolate chip pancakes."

"That sounds good to me... but you know what I want to devour right now?" Jason nipped gently at his husband's neck.

Tommy smiled and groaned, feeling his husband nibbling on his neck. "Mmm, have a pretty good idea."

Jason's lips trailed down over Tommy's neck and shoulder, gently biting the skin. "I want you, Tommy. I want to make it clear that I love you and you will never lose me."

Tommy moaned softly, feeling the blood rushing down to his naked groin, making it clear that the biting was turning him on. "Ohhh, thinking I married a vampire with all that biting. Kind of is a turn on, Count Jason."

Jason continued to move downwards, still biting Tommy's skin – but also licking as well. "I think you're on the menu today," he said, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Tommy let out a cute squeak when his husband said that, but definitely didn't mind being bitten at all. "Ohhh you know I love to be eaten, Tyrannosaurus," Tommy replied, using the nickname he had given Jason when they were dating.

Jason smirked, moving ever downwards – and then took Tommy's erection into his mouth.

Tommy let out a low groan, feeling the warm mouth surrounding his hard flesh. The young man lay on his back while his husband continued to devour him, loving every second of it. "Uhhhh God, Jase! Yes, baby, you know I love it...ohhhhh."

Jason worked on bringing his husband to the edge, growing hard himself from this. They probably both needed this reconnection, and Jason was determined to make sure that Tommy knew how much he was loved.

Tommy arched up with his hands grasping the bedding in his fists, shivering with the need to climax. His skin began to gather sweat with his dark eyes closing, panting hard. Hard flesh already quaking, before it erupted into Jason's lava warm mouth. "UGHHHHH, JASON!"

Jason felt himself follow, and kissed his way back up Tommy's chest, before kissing his husband's lips again.

"Ohhh, man, you always get me screaming your name, don't you?" Tommy panted and then giggled. "Remember when Kimmy and Trini caught us in the command centre's secret passageway? Man, that was amusing."

Jason snorted softly. "Amusing now... not so much at the time." He held onto Tommy. "I love you. I always will. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't ever forget that now; and yeah, it was embarrassing then to have our friends finding us with our pants down."

"Of course, it's not like they didn't already suspect..." Jason let his fingers slide through Tommy's hair as he spoke.

"Well, yeah; think they figured out that we were dating then, but don't know if they knew we were having sex till then." Tommy smiled, and cuddled with his loving Jason.

Jason kept his arms tight around Tommy. "I know that we have work to do... but all I want now is to cuddle you and love you."

"Hmm, me too, baby. I don't mind staying in bed with you all day, and want to be you like this forever."

Jason pressed his lips against Tommy's neck. "Know what I think? That after yesterday, we need to reconnect. We need to be close."

"We are close right now, Jase, but what do you mean; or how do we reconnect?"

"Like this." Jason kissed Tommy softly. "Holding each other... loving each other." He held his husband tightly.

Tommy returned the affection and nearly purred in contentment. "Love you, and could stay like this all day."

Jason pressed soft kisses all over Tommy's face and neck. "I love you more than anything. I need you so much."

"Need you too, baby. I always need you, my beautiful husband and my world."

Jason kissed him over and over again. "I hope you never doubt my love for you."

"Never again, Jase...never going to doubt that ever again. You've proven to me that, no matter what I do, you'll always love me and be mine."

"Good. Though proving it to you is fun." Jason kissed him passionately. "Mine... always mine."

Tommy kissed him back with just as much passion. "Love you, and yours always and forever; and man, the thought of playing a captured ranger sounds like fun."

Jason snorted a little. "I don't know... I quite like the idea of being your Master."

"Ohhh liking that idea too, Jase...wouldn't mind taking orders from my gorgeous husband."

Jason kissed Tommy softly. "That would be an incredible turn on."

"Oh, yeah; and I'm already turned on, Jase honey." Tommy grinned and pounced his husband, taking his erection into his mouth, obviously very turned on.

Jason's laughter turned into an aroused gasp as Tommy took him into his mouth, and his eyes widened a little. "Oh..."

Tommy took that moan for a good sign, and began to suck and lick like Jason's flesh was his favorite lollipop flavor. His chocolate eyes filled with mischief, but he pulled back before Jason could finish. Grabbing the cream from the side of the bed, Tommy quickly put some on the hard, throbbing flesh before he straddled those hips. It was not long before he was moaning, feeling his husband entering his body, riding him like a panting bronco.

Jason groaned a little as he took hold of Tommy's hips, moving in gentle strokes before speeding up, letting his passion for his husband take control.

Tommy looked down at his husband when he felt Jason taking his hips to help guide him. The lovers moved with Tommy unable to contain his moans, feeling full as he rode Jason, letting him know how much he loved him.

Jason used his nails and lips to bring Tommy pleasure, even as he continued his movements, letting out tiny groans at how good his love felt.

"Uhhhh Jase...G...God...Baby..." Tommy moved on top of his husband, making sure he tightened his hole to give Jason more pleasure. He knew that he was close to climaxing, and his eyes darkened with his arousal. "Jason...I'm gonna...Nugggggg!" White fluid spurted onto his husband and onto Jason's face. "Oooohhh s,,,sorry..." This got him to end up giggling.

Jason wiped the fluid off his face, laughing a little – but that was cut short when he felt his own release. He held Tommy tightly, looking into his husband's eyes, and then kissed him.

Tommy leaned down with his husband still inside him and returned the kiss. He was still giggling a little, finding it rather amusing. "Mmm made a mess, didn't I?"

"Think maybe I should spank you for it," Jason teased, kissing him again.

"Ohhh do you now, Master?" Tommy grinned mischievously and kissed him back, loving the way he and Jason always tended to play around. It did help that they had no neighbours and were living in the middle of the woods.

Jason nodded, pretending to look stern. "Oh, yes... Should never make a mess." He landed a very mild swat on Tommy's bottom; little more than a pat, since he knew that his husband's bottom was still very sore.

"Ooohhh I have been bad, yes, Master." Tommy purred; but knew he really couldn't take a spanking right now with his butt sore. He soon moved himself off of Jason's flesh to lie down beside him. "Mmm, love you..."

"Love you too. Always and forever." Jason kissed him gently and lovingly.

Tommy smiled. "Mmm, should get to work, but don't want to. I like it right here, baby, and not planning on moving."

"I don't know, love... I wonder if we should take a shower. Together." Jason grinned, and kissed Tommy's shoulder.

"Oooohhhh, sex in the shower? I love that idea."

Jason kissed him hard and deeply, and then got up from the bed, sweeping his love up and into his arms.

Tommy smiled and kissed him back when he was picked up. "Mmm, just like our wedding night when you picked me up to bring me home."

"I love you, Tommy." Jason carried his husband to the adjoining bathroom and into the shower.

The warm water washed over the couple as they made love in the shower before they went to work on the gems. Tommy went to grab the gems, and they both broke the surrounding rock; but sadly = to the former ranger's dismay - Tommy didn't react with the red, blue or yellow dino gems; but they kept working, with the week taking their time and energy.

On Saturday morning, Tommy woke up feeling his stomach aching with dread, as he knew it was the day he would be punished. He got up early, unable to sleep, and began to make breakfast for both he and Jason, his chocolate eyes betraying his concerns and dread.

Jason woke up earlier than he would have normally, bereft of his husband's presence. He got out of bed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen, stepping up behind Tommy as he made breakfast. "Morning, love."

"Morning, honey. I decided to make some breakfast. Coffee is ready if you want some." Tommy placed some bacon and eggs on Jason's plate before handing it to him, then put some on his own plate, but ended up not even eating. He was mostly playing with the eggs with the fork.

"Tommy..." Jason stretched out a hand to take his husband's. "Come on. You need to eat something."

Tommy wasn't paying attention and looked up. "Huh? Oh, I'm not really hungry, Jase."

"Uh-uh," Jason replied, clearly not convinced. He took up Tommy's fork, and began to gently encourage his husband to eat by feeding him.

Tommy sighed and let Jason feed him, but definitely had a few things on his mind. "Um, Jase, when do you plan to... you know?"

"Do you want to get it out of the way? Or would you prefer to wait a while?" Jason asked seriously.

"I want it done, Jase. It is all I can think of this morning, and just want it done."

Jason leaned forward, and kissed Tommy softly. "Finish your breakfast, and we'll do it, then."

Tommy made himself finish his food and coffee before taking the plate to the sink. When the dishes were done, Tommy gulped and nodded. "I'll be in our bedroom in the usual spot when you're ready." He then ran up the stairs and removed his clothes before heading into the corner, knowing that was what Jason expected of him.

Jason waited a few minutes, tidying up a bit, before he slowly walked up to their bedroom. He wasn't angry, but was determined to make sure Tommy never did this again. He removed his belt and sat down on the bed, placing the belt next to him. "Come here, Tommy," he said quietly.

Tommy chewed his lower lip and went to his husband, feeling the dread building in his stomach. The young man then went to bend over Jason's lap and panted a little, knowing this was going to really hurt.

Jason rested his hand lightly on Tommy's bottom. "Tell me what this spanking is for," he directed softly.

Tommy groaned again at that question. "For lying, risking my life and hurting you, Jase."

Jason nodded slowly. "I take this very seriously, Tommy. Especially the lying. But I still love you." He brought his hand down in a hard smack.

Tommy grunted at the hard smack to his bare bottom and hissed a little. It seemed that Jason really was taking this very seriously, spanking him hard. "Ooohhh!"

Jason tightened his hold on Tommy, and continued to bring his hand down hard, determined not to have to do this again. There was no particular pattern to the smacks – they fell all over Tommy's bottom.

Tommy continued to grunt and moan, with Jason spanking his bottom hard, quickly turning it from white to red in no time. Soon Tommy was sobbing over his husband's lap with his dread growing, considering he knew the belt was coming soon.

Jason tipped Tommy over his lap a little, to give him easy access to his husband's sit spots and thighs. After a number of swats there, Jason paused, and picked up the belt. "What'll happen next time you lie to me?" he asked sternly.

Tommy let out a whimper when he felt himself being tipped forward. "Nooo!" He then felt the hard smacks and sobbed even harder, with his voice hitching. "I...I get punished...t...the b...belt?"

"Why?" Jason knew that he was being harsh, but he was determined to get through to Tommy.

"Cause I...I lied...make you worry when I...lie and, um, it hurts our relationship."

"And damages the trust we have in each other," Jason finished. "I don't want to do this again, Tommy." He took a tighter hold on Tommy, and brought the belt down hard.

"AGHHHH GOD, JASON!" Tommy let out a loud yelp when the belt came down on his naked bottom, sending a fire through the burning cheeks. Tears fell now freely from his eyes as Jason laid into his butt with no quarter.

A few tears slipped out of Jason's eyes as he continued to bring the belt down – a good ten times, before he dropped it and pulled Tommy into his arms.

Tommy was sobbing hard by the time the spanking was done, his face wet with tears and his body was shaking.

"Shhh... Shh..." Jason held him tightly, cradling him close, stroking his hair. "It's over now. You're forgiven. I love you. I love you so much," he kept repeating over and over.

Tommy was sobbing in Jason's arms, feeling his bottom burning. "I...S...sorry...sorry..."

"I know... I know." Jason kissed his wet cheeks gently. "Shall we get some ice?" he asked quietly.

Tommy nodded with a whimper, unable to help but turn into a little boy when spanked.

Jason grabbed the soothing cream, and then gathered Tommy into his arms and stood up, heading out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the sitting room, kissing his husband's head.

"Oww...Jase, it really hurts..."

"I know..." Jason carefully lay Tommy on the couch, and headed into the kitchen to get a bag of ice. He came back into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, carefully running a bit of ice at a time over his love's sore, red bottom.

Tommy hissed and yelped the first time the ice touched his naked bottom, only to groan when the fire was slowly being put out. "Ooohhhh, a little better...man, you spank hard with that thing."

"I don't want to do this again," Jason said seriously. "Not with you endangering yourself, and not with you lying to me. I love you so much."

Tommy groaned a little when his husband continued to rub the ice over his butt cheeks. "Love you too, and don't want it to happen either, Jase."

Jason leaned over, and gently kissed Tommy. "I'm sorry I was so harsh with you."

"No, I deserved it, honey; but hope the next time I'm spanked is for fun."

"Me too," Jason replied with feeling. "I hate punishing you – even when you do hurt me. I don't get any enjoyment out of this."

Tommy sighed and looked at his husband. "I know, and I hate upsetting you, too, Jase. I love you so much, baby." He then rested his head on his folded arms, still on his front. "So any ideas on play you want to do?"

"No specific ideas on what to play first, love. But I think we need to come up with a safe word." Jason paused briefly in running the ice over Tommy's bottom. "Are you ready for me to put cream on you now?"

"Yeah, it always feels amazing when you do that; and yeah, guess we need a safe word."

Jason put the ice to one side, dipped his fingers in the cream, and began massaging that into Tommy's bottom. "Any ideas on a safe word?"

"Hmm not sure, honey, any ideas?"

"How about 'Green'?" Jason suggested. "It might be appropriate, given that was your first ranger colour." He continued to rub the cream into his love's bottom.

Tommy moaned and nodded. "Mmm, green sounds like a good word to use, honey. That feels amazing."

"Glad to hear it. I love you." Jason placed a gentle kiss on Tommy's back. "We should talk about limits, love."

"Love you too, and limits? Honey, you know what I don't like and do like. If I don't like something, I will use my safe word."

"Anything in particular you want to try?" Jason asked. "Like a specific implement or position?"

"Implement or position? Well, I suppose we could try a switch?"

Jason gave a slight laugh. "Really? A switch? Could be interesting... but definitely the sort of thing I'd need to be careful with. And with positions... I don't necessarily mean just for sex, though that works too. Also for spanking."

Tommy smirked a little, and wondered which of the many he'd like to try. "Well I love being over your knees; but we could try having me bend over something?"

"Like a desk? Or the end of the bed?" Jason grinned. "Maybe I should get some handcuffs."

"Ohh, the desk or the bed? Hmm, both sound interesting, honey." Tommy shivered at the mention of handcuffs, and then blushed. "Handcuffs? Hmm, sounds promising, Master."

Jason leaned over to kiss Tommy, finding himself beginning to get turned on by all this. "I'd love to have you naked and begging, at my mercy."

Tommy returned the kiss, and was also finding himself turned on by the prospect of submitting to his husband. "Got to admit, I find myself loving the idea too."

Jason grinned, and let his lips trail over Tommy's skin. "I really want to play with you, love."

"I want that, too, honey; but you never need to ask my permission to do so."

"How's your butt feeling now?" Jason asked gently.

"A little better, honey. You do have a healing touch." Tommy smiled, and kissed his husband. "Mmm...your hands feel so good."

Jason returned the kiss – passionately and hard. His hand slid round to gently knead the back of Tommy's neck. "I've never decided if I like you better with long hair or short... you look beautiful to me either way."

Tommy chuckled and returned the kiss. "I am glad you like my hair this way too. It seemed easier to cut it when I started working on excavating, but I kind of like it too."

"I always remember the first time I saw you... I think I must have had feelings for you even then."

"You told me that you were very attracted to me, and I told you the same later on; but yes, we should have." Tommy then looked down a little. "Before Rita got me and I lost any good emotions."

"Even though I didn't know you were the green ranger, I was still obsessed with you. Couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't believe it when I found out..."

"That is a part of our lives I am not too keen to remember, though. I was evil, and treated you and the others badly; but in a way, in the end, it brought us closer, didn't it?"

Jason nodded slightly. "Because I was able to take care of you, and help you when you needed to feel like you were punished and make those nightmares go away." He kissed Tommy's cheek.

"And we have a love that is unmatched and eternal," Tommy replied, and smiled. "Come, let's go back to bed; and you can continue to make the nightmares go away."

Jason grinned, and pulled Tommy into his arms to carry him to bed once more, determined to love his husband and care for him forever.


End file.
